User blog:SamuelKeller64/Umal the Elder Guard
| alttype = | attack = 20 | spells = 40 | health = 90 | difficulty = 60 | range = 125 | rangetype = melee | ms = 335 | hp = 600 (+75) | healthregen = 8.5 (+0.75) | mana = 265 (+40) | manaregen = 8.5 (+0.75) | damage = 60 (+3.5) | attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) | armor = 25 (+3.25) | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) }}Umal, the Elder Guard is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities and for 5 seconds afterwards. |range = 1500 }} Umal fires a blast of energy in a line, dealing physical damage and the enemies hit for 2 seconds. |description2 = Power Stomp's damage is increased and now enemies that it hits as well as slowing them afterwards. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Umal grants an ally a buff for 5 seconds. If the ally is attacked by an enemy champion while the buff is active, Umal dashes to the ally and positions himself between the ally and the enemy attacking them. |description2 = Defensive Aid's buff lasts for 8 seconds and grants Umal a shield for 3 seconds after he dashes to an ally. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / }} Umal's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage. |description2 = Umal's basic attacks deal bonus magical damage and the target by 20%. Consecutive basic attacks refresh the duration. |description3 = Umal's basic attacks also reduce the target's armor, stacking up to 3 times. |description4 = Umal's basic attacks also apply a stacking debuff to the enemy. Once the enemy reaches 4 stacks, they are for 1.5 seconds. After this, they cannot have the debuff applied to them again for 8 seconds. |leveling = % % |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana per second }} Umal gains bonus armor and magic resistance for every ally champion within 1000 units. |description2 = Umal dashes to a target location, dealing physical damage and all enemies nearby for 1 second. This ability can be cast twice more for no cost, but can only on enemies not previously , instead previously hit enemies for 50% for 2 seconds. Enemies hit by consecutive casts are dealt 50% damage. |description3 = Titan of Demacia now for 1.5 seconds instead of stunning and deals full damage to enemies previously hit instead of 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = / }} Lore Umal Spiritmight is the eldest bodyguard of Jarvan IV, one of his elite guard. Umal had been assigned to the young Prince's care since the Prince was a child, teaching him as much as protecting him. When Jarvan began to lead his armies, Umal was right beside him, even defeating an entire Noxian battalion after Jarvan suffered a critical injury in a battle. Umal's notoriety rests solely on his protective rage, a rush of strength and prowess caused whenever his comrades are in danger. Younger soldiers gaze in awe when the kindly stern veteran before quickly turns into a raging berserker that sends bodies flying with his might. Umal, to his credit, repeatedly says that he is solely a protector for those around him, not a fighter. Quotes Upon Selection *"I may be old, but have fun explaining that to your superiors when you lose." Attacking *"Ah, I think I cracked something. Wait, that was you." *"I was beating idiots before you were alive!" *"They let anyone onto this Rift?" Attacking while Retribution is active *"Perish!" *"Back off!" *"Even young bones can break!" Movement *"Still got a spring in my step." *"Making an old man walk like this, shameful." *"Rookies, rookies everywhere." Movement while Retribution is active *"You want to have a go at it, mate?" *"Let me at em!" *"Raaagh! Bring it!" Joke *"I like long walks on the beach. Preferably when I'm storming it." Taunt *"You ready to get beat by a man twice your age?" Upon an ally Ashe killing an enemy *"Freeze them solid!" *"All the kills on one arrow!" *"Right between the eyes, Ashe!" Upon an ally Caitlyn killing an enemy *"Excellent shot, Sheriff!" *"Top marks!" *"Headshot!" Upon an ally Corki killing an enemy *"Golf Juliet, Corki!" *"Tango down!" *"Bombs away, Corki!" Upon an ally Draven killing an enemy *"DRAAAAVEN!" *"He slices, he dices! Draven does it all!" *"Blood everywhere we go!" Upon an ally Ezreal killing an enemy *"Nice work, youngster!" *"A true display of skill!" *"Weapons hot!" Upon an ally Graves killing an enemy *"Yehaw, cowboy!" *"Dead men everywhere!" *"They picked the wrong fight, didn't they Graves!?" Upon an ally Jinx killing an enemy *"Boom boom!" *"The ground quakes!" *"Everybody, panic! That's the saying, right Jinx?" Upon an ally Kalista killing an enemy *"Spear them good!" *"Guilty!" *"Condemnation!" Upon an ally Lucian killing an enemy *"One less monster in the world!" *"Ashes and dust!" *"Magic? Good aim? Why not both?" Upon an ally Miss Fortune killing an enemy *"Yar har, fire the cannons!" *"A rain of gunfire!" *"Looks like they're the fools!" Upon an ally Urgot killing an enemy *"Who says you're not a good champion!" *"Urgot!" *"Only we remain!" Upon an ally Varus killing an enemy *"Vengeance!" *"Oblivion!" *"No forgiveness Varus!" Upon an ally Vayne killing an enemy *"Black magic exterminated!" *"Long live House Vayne! *"Purifying silver!" Comments As a support, I envisioned Umal as a protection-based support like Braum, but with an emphasis on a "big-brother" sort of kit. While his regular abilities help keep his allies safe, his enhanced abilities punish enemies that don't take the hint. His scalings with armor, MR, and health mean he's encouraged to build straight tanky to get the most of his abilities. His ultimate is a heavy AoE crowd control monster of an ability, making him flip around the battlefield stunning and slowing as he goes. Overall, Umal's role in lane as well as teamfights as it to protect his allies and grant opportunities for them to kill their enemies without fear of retaliation. Change Log February 14, 2016 *Reworked Umal's passive so he gains additional effects to his abilities instead of new abilities with independent cooldowns. This was done so he doesn't lose critical features he might otherwise desire in a fight if an ally goes above or below the percentage, making him more consistent. Some abilities, like his Bond of Stone ultimate, were outright removed, but many features were implemented in different ways. *Umal's base Q is basically the same, with the new empowered effect having the knock aside from Draven's E. *Umal's base W is virtually unchanged, with the new empowered effect granting an armor and magic resistance buff. *Umal's base E now gives him an aura with the effects of Janna's passive and Shen's Q, with the empowered effect granting the armor reduction previously seen. *Umal's ultimate gained W's old passive of increasing resistances with more allies nearby, and was given the AoE crowd control from the old ultimate, though the empowered version deals more damage and has more powerful crowd control. *Added more lines for Umal's interactions with other champions, but only a few. February 15, 2016 *Forgot to add in his ultimate's passive before. Now added. *Also, their instead of they're. Shameful. *Slightly reduced his health per level. 100 per level was a little crazy. *Lowered Umal's Q base unempowered damage and scalings. Reduced the mana cost and cooldown to compensate. *Reworked Umal's W into an ally buff. When that ally is attacked by an enemy, Umal dashes to the ally and positions himself between them and the enemy. Increased the cooldown and mana cost. *Changed Umal's E with two different ranges on the ally bonus and the enemy slow to make it more useful for leading the charge, and made it so it affects him as well. Also decreased its mana cost and cooldown. February 16, 2016 *Changed Umal's E into a toggle-on/toggle-off ability like Jinx or Aatrox. Toggle off makes him deal bonus physical damage scaling with his armor and bonus AD, the empowered version also reducing the enemy's armor. Toggle off makes him spend mana to deal bonus magical damage scaling with his magic resistance and AP, the empowered version also applying a stacking debuff. Once the enemy reaches 4 stacks, they are snared. For 8 seconds afterwards, they cannot be snared again. February 17, 2016 *Changed all of Umal's moves to deal physical damage and scale with AD, as it makes little sense for a melee tank to build AP (unless you're Blitzcrank). His E still retains half of its AP scaling, and his ultimate simply has AD and AP scaling into it. Category:Custom champions